A Little Sidetracked
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: "Well, we could use that ladder." Joel thinks out loud as the sound of nearby birds and the sway of nearby trees whisper in the air. After what the two of them had been through it was a nice change of pace just to hear the calm sounds of nature nearby.


"Well, we could use that ladder." Joel thinks out loud as the sound of nearby birds and the sway of nearby trees whisper in the air. After what the two of them had been through it was a nice change of pace just to hear the calm sounds of nature nearby. The way of getting up on the ledge was a little too high to reach as Joel readied himself against the wall to give Ellie a leg up so she could at least try to pull the ladder down.

As he looked over to her he saw how distant she was from everything around her, like she was just stuck in her own thoughts. "Ellie." He spoke her name to get her attention but she never even moved, not even a single flinch. "Ellie." He called her name once again with a little more force.

"What?" She finally heard him and looked to him as she was sat on the nearby bench looking around the building and it's background. "The ladder, c'mon." She took a breath before getting up from the bench and making her way over to the ledge. "Right."

Getting himself back into position Joel intertwined his hands together while Ellie placed her foot onto them and gave her a boost up to grab the ledge. Finally managing to grab onto the edge, Ellie boosted herself up until her feet were finally on the ground and making their way over towards the ladder to lower it down for Joel. As she began to lower it down she looked behind her and saw what looked like some kind of animal.. and a big one at that.

"Oh my God.." Her inquisitive got the better of her as she dropped the ladder and ran off towards the windows showing light into the indoors.

"What is it?" Joel asked worryingly as he placed the ladder up right and climbed. "Ellie?!" He shouted once again as he managed to get to the top and looked to her, standing there. "Oh you've got to see this!" She shouted with a smile on her face and ran off towards the left. Joel walked over towards the window to take a look outside but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything.." He muttered to himself as he walked back towards where Ellie ran off to. As they began to make their way around Joel looked to see what looked like some kind of animal walking around the premises. They both soon came upon the cross bridge which connected the two sides of the building as Ellie pointed out yet again what she saw.

Walking behind her Joel watched on as Ellie ran and opened a nearby door. As he got closer his lips turned into a small smile as he saw a Giraffe grassing on some nearby plants on the wall which had grown out during the years. "Are you seeing this?" Ellie asks as she walks to the other side of the room, keeping her eyes fixed on the animal as Joel slowly approached.

"Shhh… don't scare it."

"I won't, i won't." He reassured her as he walked up to the side of the Giraffe and rubbed his hand across it's neck.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked while watching in disbelief.

"It's alright, c'mere, c'mere. Hey, fella." Ellie came to stand beside him as he slowly dropped his hand and let her touch him. "Hey there." She muttered softly as the Giraffe began to walk off. "So fucking cool." She said as she looked to Joel with a huge smile on her face. "Aw where's it off to? come on!" She reached out and touched Joel's arm to lead him with her.

"Slow down, Kiddo." He laughed as he followed her up a flight of nearby stairs. "Hurry! c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

He opens the door as the suns gaze reflects from his eyes as he raises his hand to cover the light. The view.. was nothing short of amazing as a full herd of Giraffes walked across the field that looked like it was used for soccer or something along those lines.

"So, was this everything you were hoping for?" Joel asked as he looked to her and smiled "It's got it's ups and downs. But… you can;t deny the view though." Ellie replied as she looked out towards the sun and the grazing Giraffe herd.

As Joel left Ellie looking out he walked towards the nearby door and grabbed the handle, sighing as he looked back to her as she walked towards him. "We don't have to do this. You know that, right?"

"What's the other option?" She asked, sighing.

"Go back to Tommy's. Just… be done with this whole damn thing." He answered as Ellie just stood there and looked at him.

"After all we've been through. After everything i've done… it can't be for nothing." She said as she walked past him and opened the door, leaving him thinking before he followed on behind her.


End file.
